1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scroll fluid machine such as a compressor, a blower, a vacuum pump, a liquid pump, and an expander.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an existing scroll fluid machine for driving an orbiting scroll fixed to a pivot shaft as disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. JP,1995-026618,B (29 Mar. 1995), the thrust load of the orbiting scroll is transferred to the pivot shaft, which is then borne by the bearing supporting the pivot shaft, and the bearing supporting the rotary shaft.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. JP,1997-112447,A (2 May 1997) and JP,2004-332695,A (25 Nov. 2004) disclose an existing scroll fluid machine of the crank drive type provided with three or more swing columns between the casing and the orbiting scroll.